


JPTR

by CavumDemon



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavumDemon/pseuds/CavumDemon
Summary: RWBY AU. Meet Team JTPR, which is consistent of; Jaune Arc: A New Student at Haven who wishes to become a hunter in order to escape his elder sister crimes. Pyrrha Nikos: A New Student at Haven, in order to help her little sister out of a jam, one her older sister is paying dearly for. Titian Fyri: A New student at Haven and White Fang Member seeking to investigate what the headmaster is up to. Rhapsody Arc: Older sister of Jaune Arc, who also wants out of her elder sister's crimes. Together they are a team, one that might put a spanner in the works of Salem or might accelerate it.





	JPTR

JPTR: An Alternate Verse RWBY Fanfiction

Jaune Arc had to make sure everyone around him was sleeping, and they were. He then snuck out of the house he lived in, with the family heirloom known was Croceda Mors in his hand, along with a gym bag packed with clothes of his. 

‘Good just need to be careful about this.’ Jaune Arc thought to himself, before being stealthy as possible, as he made his way to the front door, hoping that his luck would prevail in regards to his stealth. Fortune did smile upon Jaune, as he made it to the front door of his house. He then twisted the doorknob very carefully, making sure no sound could alert him to his position, then he opened it wide enough for him to exit through, which he quickly did. Once outside in the night air, Jaune took a deep breath of air, sighing in relief before proceeding to walk outside his house. It took him ten steps before he began to sprint away from the house. 

‘Phew, I’m out now I all I need to do is-’ Jaune thought before he bumped into a woman similar to his age. The Woman was taller than Jaune, was well endowed, had blonde hair similar to his only hers was stylized in short dreadlocks that swept to the left side of her head while the rest of her head was shaved bald, blue eyes that were like his, a black metal collar around her neck, a white hoodie with a black wing-like thing on the left shoulder that was worn over a red shirt that read “Postive Emotions” in white on the chest, blue short shorts, and black sneakers.

“Oh hi Rhapsody, I didn’t see you there, see I’m here for a camping trip all on my own.” Jaune said before bursting into a short nervous giggle, while the woman looked at him stone eyes, before putting two fingers onto the left side of her collar causing a red light in the center to turn on. 

“Yeah right,” she replied in a kind of mechanical voice, “You’re trying to become a hunter weren’t you?” 

Jaune looked at Rhapsody with his eyes, before sighing and saying; 

“Yeah you caught me, I admit it.” 

“I can guess it’s because of our lovely eldest sister isn’t it?” Rhapsody asked

“I guess you are a good mind reader aren’t you?” Jaune said, “So you know why I won’t let you stop me.” 

“I never said I was here to stop you,” Rhapsody said, “In fact, I decided to pull a few strings to get us into Haven Academy.” 

“Why?” Jaune asked. 

“Whatever our sister did, it’s our job to undo it, as members of the Arc family.” Rhapsody said. 

“Thanks Sis.” Jaune said, before Rhapsody released her fingers from her collar, causing the red light to turn off. Rhapsody then walked off and gestured Jaune into following her, to which he did until they reached a truck. In that truck was a man around Jaune’s age who had silver hair that was styled similar to Jaune’s, black eyes, had a mechanical right forearm that was painted green, a me

“Oy, get in Rhap, and bring him in already.” said the man. Rhapsody then walked over and opened the door to the backseat, holding it open long enough for Jaune to make his way and eventually get in the back seat. Once he was in the back seat of the truck, he didn’t bother buckling his seatbelt, instead, he placed his bag across the other side and laid his head on it, before going to sleep. He was going to need it for the bumpy road ahead. 

Pyrrha Nikos was many things to the public; Champion, Goddess, The person to end the grimm threat and all around the best. 

Those who fought her could testify to that fact. 

Even the ghosts of the Grimm could, if they existed. 

Except for one person. 

Pyrrha herself. 

After all how could such a woman such as Pyrrha, couldn’t even save her own sister. 

That was the thought process with Pyrrha nikos, as she entered the private hospital in the night time hours she made sure no one could ever see her, where a little six year old girl with a lighter shade of the wine red hair Pyrrha herself had was lying on a white bed with various machines were hooked onto her. 

“Hey there Daffodil.” Pyrrha said as she stroked Daffodil’s hair gently when she heard the door opening behind her and quickly closing. Pyrrha instinctively turned around, preparing for the worse case scenario to happen. She relaxed once she saw a woman that was slightly older than she was. The woman had dyed bright blue hair that was styled in a half dreadlock fashion, a black hooded jacket, a pair of black sunglasses, cargo pants and silver shoes. 

“Did anyone see you come in, Venus?” Pyrhha said. 

“Nope little sis, they did not.” the woman replied, before she removed her sunglasses and hooded jacket, revealing her forest green eyes matched the sleeveless shirt she was wearing, “How is she doing?”

“The doctors say she’s doing good, they want to do more treatments.” Pyrrha said. 

“Alright, I got through one hell of a week, so that should cover it.” Venus replied, “Although I happen to have some bad news.” 

“What is it?” Pyrrha asked, worried. 

“I don’t know how that rat bastard found out,” Venus said, “But Lionheart’s second in command somehow figured out what happened 2 years ago and is threatening to release that information to the press unless you attend Haven academy.” 

Pyrrha’s face suddenly turned pale and her eyes widened, as her heart rate started to increase. It took her a while before she managed to stammer out the words; 

“Wh-what should I do?” 

“Well kiddo, go to Haven and I’ll see what I can do to make sure the rat bastard doesn’t try anything to Daffy.” Venus replied before she walked up to Pyrrha and put her hand on Pyrrha cheek softly before adding; “Don’t worry, if she tries anything to hurt you, I shall be the one to make sure she regrets every second of it.” 

Pyrrha nodded in reply before Venus burst into wind and disappeared. After that, Pyrrha walked over to Daffodil and said; 

“It looks like your big sister is going to Haven, and I promise to keep Venus and you safe from harm, even if it means the death of me.” 

Pyrrha then left the room. 

“Damn that was good.” said a voice belonging to a 18 year old woman who was in bed with a wide eyed expression, indicating shock, while recoiling from the head her naked buxom figure gave off, from the fucking she received. The woman had black hair that had red streaks in it, her left eye was a sky blue while her right eye was missing and was indicated by an eyepatch with a silver angry wolf like head wearing a crown of blades on it, a tattoo of three beowolf’s heads under her right breast, had large black wings on her back and had a scar across her stomach.

“I suppose it was.” said her lover The lover in question has tiger ears, dark skin, tattoos of tiger stripes across her body, a red jewel on her forehead. 

“Yes. I suppose so.” the equally naked lover, who kept stone faced, when an older naked woman dropped in. This woman had long silver hair, wore glasses, wolf’s ears on her head and had amber eyes.

“Sienna, the rest of the personal guard are here.” the woman said

“I’ll be there in one moment Rain, Titian will be joining you.” Sienna said, before Titian rose from the bed and muttered; 

“So much for that second round.” 

Before she went off and followed Rain outside of the bedchamber to a room where several women of different sizes, shapes and ages doing various things while they were all naked. 

“Alright Miss Khan will be here soon.” Rain announced, before all of the naked women began to gather around in a semi circle before Sienna made it out of the bedchamber naked. 

“Thank you Rain, I’ll take it from here.” Sienna said, before Rain and Titian joined in on the semi circle. 

“Now, ladies. As you may have heard, Blake Belladonna left the white fang. Now she was a good solider, and I cannot blame her for deserting us, considering she worked under Adam.” Sienna Khan said. 

“Isn’t he the one who lacks the tits to be part of the Thuggee squad?” Titian said, which caused a slight chuckle from almost everyone in the room with the exception of Rain who was stoned faced and Titian who smirked at the chuckling. 

“Yes, that Adam.” Sienna Khan said, “Now anyway, I have it on good authority that Adam is planning something that is outside our goals with Professor Leonardo Lionheart.” 

“Wait what?” Rain replied. 

“Yes Rain, something is up and Leonardo Lionheart is involved in it.” Seinna said, “Also in case you guys are wondering how fishy it is, well the guy who told me this information died of an accident on a scouting mission.” 

“I call bullshit on the accident part.” Titian said, “and if it somehow was, then I’m secretly horny for Adam.” 

“Although not in the same words you used, I agree with the accident being suspicious.” Sienna Khan said, “Which is why you’re going to Haven academy and finding out what in the hell is going on down there.” 

“Why me?” Titian asked. 

“You’re the youngest member of the White Fang that is part of the Thuggee squad and the least prolific member of the white fang overall.” Sienna explained. 

“Well that’s reasonable.” Titian said, “But what if I get caught.” 

“It pains me to do this, but I’ve pulled some strings to arrange back up for you.” Sienna sighed. 

“Wait why would it pain you to-” Titian started to ask before she gasped quickly realizing what Sienna Khan had done. Wanting it to be nothing more than lies, Titian added, “You didn’t contact them right?”

“Yes, I reached out to the Atlas branch of the White Fang, for help in this manner.” Sienna said, reluctantly.

“Why?” Titian asked. 

“Well,” Sienna explained, “I had to get help from a squad that Adam wouldn’t think of corrupting, so I got in contact with the Atlas branch, and well they’re making arrangements to send some of their own to Haven.” 

“You didn’t have to.” Titian asked. 

“Well what else would you have to do?” Sienna said, the annoyance clearly showing on her face. 

“Good point,” Titian said, “Well I’d better get on to making damn sure you get Kali Belladonna before you, naked. You have definitely earned it, your grace” 

“Don’t go about setting the impossible,” Sienna explained, “besides I don’t think I’ve earned such a sight, I think I have something else in mind.” 

“What is that?” Titian asked.

“I’m thinking you need to be tied down on my bed and with the rest of the thuggee ravish you in all the ways you can’t even describe.” Sienna explained. 

“Say no more.” Titian said, before she was carried bridal style by Sienna herself to the bedchambers with the rest of the Thuggee following her shortly afterwards. 

Rhapsody Arc was sitting in the front seat alongside the silver haired man, looking through the rear view mirror watching as her younger brother slept peacefully, throughout the ride. 

“So Rhap I have to ask, what is this shit about you faking transcripts to Haven?” the silver haired man said. Rhapsody arc then put her fingers to the left side of her collar causing the center light to glow red, before answering; 

“It is none of your business.” 

“Secretive as ever, aren’t you Rhas?” the man said, before he stopped his truck suddenly, upon nearly seeing someone he guessed was a cloaked old woman judging from her cane, who was crossing the road, then stopped in front of his truck. 

“I’m gonna help her out okay?” the man said, before he tried to open the door only for Rhaspody to knock him out with the but of her copper gun which was a sawed off shotgun with a revolver wheel in between the gun and the trigger. Rhapsodize then exited the vehicle and then approached the old woman, aiming her shotgun at the old woman. 

“Have I been found out already?” the old woman said, who threw off her cloak to reveal that she was really a young woman who had the mask of a boarbusk grimm with white “hair”, had a petite frame, wore an all black outfit and had a pair of claws that were quiver shaped. Rhapsody aimed her sawed off shotgun at the young woman, before firing it, which caused the young woman to jump out of the way. 

“That all?” the young woman said, before Rhapsody held two fingers to the left side of her collar and said; 

“Why don’t you find out.” 

The young woman then lunged at Rhapsody with her claw ready to strike from the left Rhapsody then clenched her fist and began to focus on her left claw, forming a white colored rectangular barrier not only on that claw but on her left forearm before the struck Rhapsody’s collar, doing nothing to her collar. 

“So this is your sembalance eh?” The young woman said, before she slammed her left forearm onto the ground causing the barrier to break, like glass. But before the young woman could react, a dao tied to a rope was thrown right at her, causing her to block it with her claws, noticing too late that the other end of the rope which happened to be tied to a pistol with three barrels all pointing at her, armed by the silver haired man from before.

“Well shit.” the young woman said, before the man fired the pistol at the young woman, causing the red shot to send her flying into a nearby tree where she was knocked out. 

“Well Rhap, you owe me for this one.” the man said, “So why don’t you explain why there was a crazy assassin after us?” 

Rhapsody then placed two fingers on the left side of her collar before saying; 

“It’s a long story, Silver and you will not like it.” 

“Try me.” Silver said, before Rhapsody explained everything to Silver, which he then did not like. 

“That bitch is here?” 

“I know it was her.” Rhapsody said, “Sisters know these things.”

“I see.” Silver said, “Alright we’re gonna get breakfast in the open bar after this, okay?” 

Rhapsody replied; 

“Aren’t you the one driving?” 

“Fine, but you owe me some booze.” Silver said. 

“Done.” 

At Haven academy, in an office building that happened to over look a great view of the night sky of Mistral, where a woman happened to be working behind a desk looking at some papers. The woman had raven black hair that was styled in a horse mane Mohawk, copper colored eyes, fingernails that were painted green, a black ring on her middle finger, wine red high heeled combat boots, a sliver sleeveless shirt with a boarbusk’s face on it that exposed her curvaceous figure, a pair of black pants, a black metallic left arm and a tattoo on her right shoulder of a crimson fleur de lis that appeared to be impaled on a white lion like head. 

“How interesting.” the woman noted outloud, as she observed a transcript, before she turned to the readers saying; “Oh I was talking to you lot, by the way.”

The woman then tossed the transcript on the desk face up, revealing it to be a stack of paper’s with Jaune Arc’s photo on it. 

“Ah yes, I was commenting on how good the forgery that Rhapsody was, and I dare say it was better than her own,” the woman said to the readers before she added, “Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself I am Leviathan Plantagenet, my weapon is my articifical arm which can transform into a shield, be functioned as a flamethrower with multi-dust options in the form of a revolver wheel and yes, also has a vibration mode. In case you are wondering, yes I was that quote, unquote “Rat Bastard” that Venus Nikos was talking about, early on.” 

Without any hesitation Leviathan then walked over to her desk and opened a drawer, taking out her scroll, opening it to reveal a recording was on it. The recording was of Venus talking to Pyrrha in the hospital.

“I had her bugged the moment I made my little offer, you see Venus isn’t a bad woman you see, she is someone who was born unlucky, that’s for a later chapter. Speaking of bad, what is this I see about terrorists coming into my school?” 

Leviathan then put her scroll down, and picked up the application of Titian, which she then showed to the audience.

“Miss Siena Khan was careful about this, but little did she know that I happen to get a hold of this.” Leviathan said, before she picked up her scroll again showing a video of Titian robbing a Schnee company shipment cargo, while it was on the docks. 

“Normally such things are taboo and can actually ruin your chances of getting into any of the academies, except for shade, but dear readers I made an exception,and overlooked Titian’s activities. Because A) It’s Schnee company dust, We all know Jacques is evil, it’s written on his very presence and his products, also there is the effect of B) I have a feeling she’s going to be part of a little plot I have, to make sure Leonardo over there, gets out of office and you are all on my side, here’s a little reminder why.” 

Leviathan then showed a picture of three people, two women and a man sitting down in an office. The first woman had tan skin, mint green hair, high heeled shoes, a intricate white top worn over an olive crop top, and brown chaps worn over white pants. The second woman wore a dark red mini dress, bright amber eyes, ashen black hair and had alluring legs which were enhanced by the high heeled shoes she wore. The man had silver hair, black pants which matched the boots he was wearing, wore a silver and black jacket with armor on the sleeves. 

“I’d take it you lot are familiar with these people, and if my plan goes accordingly, they’ll rue their entire lives.” Levithan said, “Now do you support me?”

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: So this is my alternate RWBY verse fanfiction. JPTR is pronounced Jupiter and will maintan the crossdresser theme JNPR had. Titian (whose color rule is reddish brown) is inspired by Hervor who disguised herself as a man to look for the sword Tyrfing and Rhapsody (whose color rule is blue) was inspired by Inanna/Ishtar who often dressed herself in a masculine fashion (with a beard) to represent war and her sembalance is barrier making, which requires a lot of focus. Silver (color rule shouldn’t be explained) is based on a chinese character from a story I’ve forgotten (details are the man in question was an acrobat who was raised by a cruel man who beat him, one day during a performance gone wrong, he crashed in the carriage princess (who was the daughter of a jade obsessed tyrant who was emperor), which was a death sentence in of itself. The princess manages to convince her father to let him undergo increasingly hard tasks to marry her (these tasks were according to my memory; slaying a dragon with hard scales, raising a giant brass bell from the bottom of the lake, defeating a giant (he did this with a cork) and starting a fire with water), to which he did. The man then pased the tests causing the emperor to die of a stroke and the man and the princess to be married to rule over china. Levithan (whose color rule is green) was inspired by King Richard III from Shakespeare play of the same name, which is why she’s a fourth wall breaker.)


End file.
